1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus for holding a flexible plastic bag thereon, and to a method of using the described apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bag-supporting apparatus, which is configured to fit on an edge portion of a substrate, and to a method of using the apparatus. The apparatus may be configured to fit on either a horizontally oriented substrate or a vertically oriented substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
At times, a person may be working or conducting a recreational activity in an area adjacent a table, workbench, counter top, deck rail, vehicle tailgate, vertically oriented fence panel, or other substantially planar work surface, and such person may not have a trash receptacle conveniently nearby. Such work or activity may include refuse-generating activity such as cleaning fish, preparing food, engaging in an art or craft activity, having a picnic with family and/or friends where food is being consumed, or simply cleaning an area.
A number of different devices are known for mounting on a substrate and for supporting a flexible bag thereon. Examples of some of the known devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 490,578, 4,759,518, 5,263,672, 6,446,919, 6,517,033, 7,404,531 and 7,661,635.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a portable bag-holding device which may be mounted on an edge of a horizontally-oriented table, counter, or similar substrate.
In particular, there is a need for an improved portable bag-holding device which may be mounted in cantilevered fashion without requiring any tools, which can be easily installed and removed as needed, and which will securely hold a bag thereon, even when the bag has a significant amount of material therein.